


Черно-белое

by Reymas



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || внеконкурс [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: вечерние платья так сложно снимать в одиночку...





	Черно-белое

Шелест роскошного платья отвлекал от снежного пейзажа за окном. Куини точно знала, какое оно. Облегающий силуэт, темно-зеленая струящаяся юбка с таким длинным подолом, что он волочился по земле. Глубокое, но еще не вызывающее декольте и широкие рукава, отделанные пышным мехом. Винда вернулась в Нурменгард.  
  
Острый кончик мундштука нежно прошелся вдоль шеи, и Куини улыбнулась, не услышав, а скорее почувствовав чужую мысль.  
  
«Опять одна?»  
  
И еще легкое ироничное сочувствие, почти нежное. Винда обняла ее со спины, и пушистый мех рукавов защекотал живот даже сквозь ткань платья.  
  
— Я ждала. Ты в порядке? — Куини растрепала ладонью мех.  
  
— Конечно. А почему ты отворачиваешься? Абернети опять распускал хвост и надоедал тебе? — голос Винды был почти тягучим. Она коротко укусила Куини за мочку уха, и Куини захихикала как девчонка.  
  
— Специально, чтобы ты подошла.  
  
— Ммм, — Винда чуть подняла руки, подхватив ладонями грудь Куини. Слегка сжала пальцы, нащупывая соски. — Так ты сегодня провокатор…  
  
Ее голос и мысли были все такими же нежными, но в них угадывался огонек жгучего интереса. Куини рассмеялась уже в голос, заводя руки за спину и медленно поглаживая бедра Винды. Тяжелая ткань почти не сминалась под пальцами, очерчивая изгибы.  
  
— Конечно. Или ты хочешь чего-то иного?  
  
— Нет, — Винда почти болезненно сжала груди Куини, заставив ойкнуть, и тут же ослабила хватку. — И мне понадобится твоя помощь. Это платье почти невозможно снять самой…  
  
— О, конечно, — Куини тряхнула светлыми кудряшками и игриво покосилась через плечо.  
  
— Я ведь лучше домового эльфа?  
  
— Ты лучше всех, — твердо ответила Винда и стянула Куини с подоконника, тут же поставила колено между ее ног.  
  
— А как же платье? — Куини подняла бровь и дерзко улыбнулась, потеревшись промежностью о бедро.  
  
— Оно немного подождет, — И снова пальцы сжали небольшие груди, потеребили соски. Винда никогда не скрывала своих желаний, и сейчас Куини ощущала ее мысли всем телом. Нежность смешивалась с огоньком неприкрытой похоти, собственничество — с нежеланием сломать и навредить.  
  
Куини слегка прогнулась в пояснице, игриво вильнув задом. Ей сейчас очень не хватало большого пушистого хвоста, которым можно помахивать. Нужно будет сочинить что-нибудь такое для следующего раза.  
  
Опустив левую руку, Винда прошлась по мягкому животу Куини, по охотно подставленному лобку, по внутренней стороне бедра. Куини снова покосилась на нее — теперь укоризненно. Винда сделала большие невинные глаза и приподняла брови. Куини поерзала и отвернулась, грустно вздохнув. Даже тщательно завитые кудряшки слегка поникли.  
  
— Ты никогда не думала о карьере актрисы? — Винда положила подбородок ей на плечо, все так же поглаживая бедро — но теперь уже как бы невзначай задевая большим пальцем клитор. Куини судорожно вздохнула и уперлась в подоконник обеими руками.  
  
— Но ведь я не играю. Я всегда искренняя с тобой и со всеми.  
  
— Да, пожалуй. Это покоряет больше, чем твоя красота. Пойдем?  
  


***

  
Снимать платье — очень долгая и трудная задача. Особенно когда отвлекаешься — то на гладкую спину, которую нужно обязательно слегка расцарапать и послушать, как Винда мысленно стонет и ругается, поводя плечами. То на сами плечи, их нужно расцеловать, слегка покусывая, пока с тебя рывком сдирают твое любимое короткое платьице с такой милой бахромой по подолу. То на груди, которые можно сминать со всей силы, а Винда будет прижимать твою голову к своей шее, требуя оставить ей хотя бы два засоса. А лучше три, и еще вот здесь.  
  
Долгое занятие, очень долгое. А ведь еще есть чулки. Куини опустилась на колени, расстегивая пояс и скатывая кружево вниз — но не до конца, только до колен. Ужасно пошло. И обязательно — снять белье. Зачем оно им? Незачем, совершенно.  
  
Винда слегка надавила ладонью на ее плечо, и Куини изящно села на пол, обнимая длинную стройную ногу в приспущенном чулке. Пальцы Винды путались в ее волосах, расчесывая кудри и слегка разминая кожу от лба к затылку. Потом Винда сделала шаг вперед, и вторая ее нога оказалась у Куини за спиной.  
  
Медленно подняв глаза, Куини улыбнулась и потянулась выше, касаясь холодным кончиком языка сперва половых губ, потом клитора. Она знала, что Винда любит сильные, плотные движения спинкой языка, но не удержалась от поддразнивания. Сперва пощекотать кончиком, и только потом пройтись длинным вылизывающим движением, обжечь дыханием. Проникнуть языком во влагалище, а верхней губой поддразнивать клитор. Куини запрокинула голову, чтобы было удобнее прижиматься ртом плотнее, и чтобы язык мог проникнуть еще немного глубже.  
  
Винда судорожно сжала пальцы в ее волосах и замерла. В ее мыслях Куини читала вожделение и восхищение. Для нее Куини была прекрасна в этой внешней покорности и мягкости, скрывающей темные бездны порока. Та, что видела других насквозь, умела скрываться.  
  
— Мх, прекрати-и-и, — Винда попыталась отстранить голову Куини от себя. Приказ вышел каким-то жалобным, неубедительным. Куини улыбнулась и ускорила движения языка и губ. Почему это прекрати? Нет, ты кончишь сейчас. А потом еще раз. А потом они будут целоваться в изнеможении, вытянувшись вон на том черном диване.  
  
Охнув, Винда напряглась, ее бедра сжались в судороге. Куини мурлыкнула так, что это, наверное, ощущалось телом, и отстранилась, облизываясь. Винда смотрела на нее сверху вниз, и взгляд ее был строгим. Он потянула Куини наверх и тут же почти оттащила к злосчастному дивану, на ходу раздевая окончательно. Один чулок, кажется, упал на маленькую статую горгульи в углу, но статуя не возражала. Да и кому это было интересно?  
  
Куини блаженно вытянулась на спине, снова царапая спину Винды и подставляясь под ее поцелуи-укусы.  
  
— Хочешь как обычно, или? — успела уточнить Винда, быстро двигая рукой. Она знала, что Куини любит, когда пальцы чуть сжимают клитор и когда они двигаются быстро, очень быстро.  
  
— И так… и так… — выдохнула Куини, широко разводя ноги и выгибаясь навстречу руке. Да-да-да, и вот так, чтобы только сил оставалось, что мотать головой и тянуть к себе ближе. Охххх…  
  
Винда торжествующе рассмеялась и легонько укусила ее за сосок, позволив отдышаться. Еще пара таких же быстрых движений, и Куини бы кончила опять, но Винда хотела получить сатисфакцию.  
  
— И вот так? Ну ладно. Кстати, почему ты сама не попробуешь? Это довольно забавно.  
  
Свесившись с дивана, Винда нашарила палочку и пробормотала заклинание. И тут же лежать стало слегка неудобно, в бедро Куини теперь упирался волне восставший член. Иллюзия, конечно, но вполне рабочая… в какой-то мере.  
  
— Не хочу пока. Хочу, чтобы ты меня, — Куини нащупала рукой член и клитор за ним. — Это действительно забавно, я боюсь слишком сильно смеяться в процессе.  
  
— Ну-ну, — все-таки Куини была очень консервативной девушкой, как считала Винда. Ох уж эти молодые американки, им ко всему нужно привыкнуть.  
  
Размеры «члена» были небольшими, Винда вообще считала, что мужчины зря так мучаются своими сантиметрами. Пользоваться надо уметь, уметь надо пользоваться! А Винда — умела. Куини сладко застонала под ней, обхватывая ногами и сжимая руками грудь — сперва свою, потом партнерши. Слишком уж завлекательно онa покачивалaсь в такт толчкам, так нельзя. Нужно взять в ладони, слегка смять, чтобы темные соски задорно торчали между пальцами. Она кончила уже дважды и хотела еще, но тут Винда звонко хлопнула ее по бедру.  
  
— Повернись, — выдохнула она, жадно сверкнув глазами. И Куини отчетливо увидела-почувствовала, какое зрелище будет перед глазами Винды через минуту. Кокетливо улыбнувшись, Куини встала на четвереньки и расставила ноги — точно так, как представляла себе Винда. И с удовольствием ощутила, как ее берут одной рукой за плечо, второй за грудь. Ох, что сейчас будет…  
  
Винда не разочаровала, вошла с размаху, не опасаясь сломать иллюзорный член. Куини вскрикнула и прогнулась в спине, принимая. А так ей, пожалуй, тоже нравилось! И чтобы ее безжалостно натянули, и только рука на плече удерживала от того, чтобы уткнуться лицом в подушку. Она стонала в голос, едва успевая сделать вдох, чтобы застонать снова. Винда все ускорялась. Сколько же в ней сил?  
  
Диван был надежен, диван даже не скрипел, и это почему-то разочаровывало. Винда с размаху рухнула на него, притягивая Куини к себе за талию и запальчиво целуя в основание шеи. Куини повела плечами, устраиваясь поудобнее и стягивая с дивана плед.  
  
— Расскажешь, как все прошло? — спросила она, пригревшись.  
  
— Не-а, — Винда сладко зажмурилась. — Сама на совещании все услышишь.  
  
— Ты все-таки стерва.  
  
— А как же!  
  
Они рассмеялись, и Куини закрыла глаза. Ну раз на совещании, то часик понежиться у них точно есть!


End file.
